First Time
by Duam78
Summary: When Ianto is upset by an bad day at work, Jack is here to confort him until their mutual feelings get the upper hand . A big big big thank to Neteret who helped me to translate my story in english !


"Bullshit!"

The office door had slammed in a sharp snap which resounded in the whole Hub as Ianto left the room in a fury, roaring his word like a angry lion. This mission should not have ended like it had. All had been thoroughly studied to minimize the civilian loss. And yet, of the 85 hostages, only two escaped from death. The aliens responsible for this massacre escaped using an intergalactic transponder which had transported them on their spaceship in orbit around the Earth.

The number of scattered bodies on the ground in this warehouse located on the Cardiff's docks had upset the youngest member of Torchwood, Ianto had to run out of the hangar, to empty the bitterness and the rancor which burned his stomach. Gwen wanted to comfort him, but he ignored her. He wanted to be alone. Ianto remained quiet during the all way back to their general headquarters. He had even left the wheel to Jack who, conscious of the sorrow his employee suffered, hadn't searched to aggravate it with his usual gravelly reflections.

When they arrived at the Hub, Jack sent his colleagues home, but kept Ianto on the pretext of updating the files. He did not want that the young man to be alone this evening ; not before he had the opportunity to say how he felt. The boss of Torchwood should have done it earlier, after the mission of the cannibals. Ianto had been tortured, thrashed and within an inch of being killed. Ianto was usually confined to the Hub, doing the subordinate tasks. His presence among the team was only due to his tenacity when he asked Jack to be integrated, perhaps a bit thanks to his compliments on his coat but, and Ianto was aware, mostly thanks to Jack's crush on him. Jack didn't really need another member, so to justify his presence, he created a new post « support man ». A Few months later, Ianto had to face his first official mission as a Torchwood active member at the worst of the unimaginable : canibalism. And Jack had left him with his nightmares. Yes, Jack was aware that Ianto had been traumatized. Usually, he was cheerful in the morning, always prompt to satisfy any requests; then he appeared to degrade, be on automatic pilot, repeating gestures he had used a thousand times only now without life, without that spark of desire to please. In time, he had come back, come alive again and was once again the Ianto that everyone knew.

Jack didn't want that happen again. He did not like to see "his" Welshboy being tortured. He kept his feelings towards the youngest recruit of his service in some time to himself and had hidden his incipient feelings behind salacious jokes. But although Ianto had betrayed him by bringing his cyberwoman girlfriend into the Hub, he could not be upset with him. Ianto's glance, when he had returned the following day, had made his heart fly away from his sorrows, bitterness, and rancor. This glance, beseeching for his forgiveness, had broke Jack's immortal heart. That day, he knew that Ianto Jones would be more than a simple employee. But surprisingly and against all his habits, he hadn't intensified his "harrasment" and had left Ianto, the time to soften his sorrow and let his feelings develop. Jack, as a fifty-first century man, had an opened mind about relationships. Women, men, even aliens forms, they were all the same for him. He described himself as an omnisexual and yet this time, it was this young and shy man who dashed the captain emotional shell to pieces.

Just after they returned to the Hub, Jack asked him to join him in his office. He wanted Ianto to express himself on what had just happened. He wanted to say that it was not his fault, that nobody would have trusted the Hergoths, that, no matter they could have done or should have done, the hostages would have died anyway. But Ianto didn't agree and yelled loudly that they should have done more! He wondered what it meant to belong to Torchwood if they were unable to help the population and let the villains go. Jac k watched him walking in great strides, to and fro, angry. Jack had rarely seen him so furious, except the day he tried so hard to save his girlfriend Lisa. His rage now was comparable and Jack expected to benefit from it in one way or another. Each time his steps brought back Ianto towards him, he stood by, just in case, on a sudden impulse, Ianto would stomp on him or throw a fist into his face. He had already tasted the Welsh rage and didn't really want to come up against it again.

As Ianto calmed down, Jack risked calling out to his friend. "Ianto ?"

That was the first word Jack had spoken since Ianto had gone off the rails. Ianto stood still with a half-opened mouth, his eyes full of hatred and despair.

Jack could tell from the look in his eyes that he was still upset but in a fit state to listen to what he had to say. "It's not your fault!" .

"Bullshit!" The word exploded in a spray of spit and venomous anger from the young man's mouth as he whirled to face Jack.)

Ianto turned and left the office slamming the door behind him. Jack dropped his head onto his hands. He didn't know how to reason with his colleague. Ianto's youth had taken control and making his rage go down again would be difficult. He rose slowly and went to the door which he opened carefully. A quick glance around the Hub informed him that Ianto had taken refuge in his "den". He moved towards him, guided by the freshly poured coffee's smell which filled the whole room with its fragrance. Ianto was so absorbed by his efforts to channel his hatred that he neither noticed Jack come nor the fact that he stood just behind him.

When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he was so surprised that he nearly let the mug fall spilling some drops of the scalding liquid on his hand. Quickly setting the mug down he grabbed it, crying out, "Ouch! It burns !"

Jack reached over to take the injured hand and said, "Here, let me see". Without waiting for any answer, Jack took his friend's hand and brought it to his lips. With his tongue, he licked the brownish liquid left by the beverage, then turned it over and kissed his palm. "There, better?"

Ianto looked as if he were at a loss for words.

Without loosening the hand of the young man, he leaned towards Ianto and kissed him at the base of his neck.

Ianto stammered, "J... Jack ?" He drew back.

Jack, so anxious to have his feelings returned, nuzzled more deeply, murmured, "Do you want me to stop ?"

"Yes… N… no… but… I…"

Jack resolutely whispered, "Shh," to him shut up.

At first, unable to handle his feelings, Ianto had gone stiff like a statue. He felt his fury, his hatred disappear gradually while his boss's lips ventured around his neck. He felt curious tinglings in his belly. He never had that kind of feeling for a man. But Jack was not a ordinary man. And in this exact moment, this seemed to be what he needed.

Jack continued to discover Ianto's nape, his neck, chin, and ear lobes, avidly hastening to discover some more. As Ianto became more and more relaxed. Jack passed one of his hands under the jacket and started to caress the young man's belly. He used the other one to seize his face and inclined it to the left in order to discover more skin. Ianto's heart beat started to increase and he breathed more quickly and heavily. His head rested now on the shoulder of his boss who took a malicious pleasure in alternate languorous kisses and mischievous licks.

Jack finally abandoned Ianto's neck and took off his friend's jacket which fell to the ground. He allowed himself a moment to admire the beautiful man in front of him; the gray waistcoat fitted perfectly to the shape of his body, his pants hugging his bum.

Ianto had completely abandoned himself to Jack's expert hands which now caressed the whole of his body, as if guessing what lay under his remaining clothes, trying to tickle his nipples through the two thicknesses of cloth. Ianto raised his hand and placed it on the nape of the neck of his chief. He half-opened his lips and kissed gently. A flood of emotions overwhelmed him and for the first time he took direction of the operations. He wedged his hand on the Jack's nape of the neck and pulled that inviting stretch of skin to his lips. His tongue started to meet his twin which wasn't timorous at all and both started to tickle each other, to caress themselves, to twist one around the other without letting up. Panting, Ianto turned to Jack. Initially hesitating, he fixed him in the eyes. They shone of desire and covetousness. Ianto wondered what Jack could read in his: fear, apprehension, distress? How far were they going to go? How far he would authorize Jack to go? What would occur afterwards? How had they ended up here?

Jack read those too familiar questions in Ianto's eyes. Smiling he leaned to him. "I will not force you. You have to say only one word and I'm not going further."

He waited a few seconds and a few more, just to be sure. When finally Ianto didn't answer, Jack started skillfully untying the knot of his tie and let it drop close to the jacket on the floor. Then he undid the two buttons of the waistcoat and unbuttoned the shirt with a diabolic slowness, admiring his chest. Slowly, expertly, Jack inched the shirt off of Ianto's shoulders and pushed it down his arms until the sleeves puddled around his hands. Ianto was up against the counter on which the percolator was set and felt the edge in the hollow of his back which seemed to almost penetrate his flesh. But he didn't feel the pain, he felt as if he had been anaesthetized by the caresses that Jack lavished to him, who added quick kisses on his discovered shoulders, his pectoral and around his navel. Jack squatted in front of him, the hands on his hips, tasting greedily the least recesses of his naked chest. When he seized a nipple, Ianto was unable to prevent himself from groaning. Jack indirectly felt authorized to go further. He rose and kissed Ianto passionately, forcing the shirt to fall, leaving only the part tucked into his pants. In the full, open throttle of need now, Jack ripped the shirttail out of Ianto's pants, ripping the buttons as he did so. He put his arm in the back of his lover and moved towards the wall against which he found himself trapped. Then without knowing how, he ended up on the Hub's sofa. It was terribly itchy because of the rough fibers of the old wool, but he didn't care. Jack lay down on Ianto, controlling the weight of his body, he put a hand into his hair and tenderly kissed both of his eyes.

Jack urgently asked again, "Are you sure? Do you really want it?"

The only answer he got was another kiss.

Ianto began to undress his captain undoing the straps and attempting to unbutton his blue shirt but got tangled up. Jack stood up with a smile and finished undressing under the envious eyes of the young man. After what seemed like an agonizingly long time to Ianto, both were bare-chested and none of them had to envy the other.

Jack put his hands to the belly of his lover and seized the belt. When he unbuckled it, he felt the whole body of his Welshboy tense up. Ianto was not the first male to whom Jack took his virginity; but this time, Jack wanted it to be special. He wanted Ianto to feel a maximum of pleasure, even if it meant not having some himself. Ianto wasn't a common boy, come across on the corner of the street, it was certainly not a "one night stand", nor a "pastime". Their history, if Ianto wanted it, after this night, would be solid and based on strong and sincere bonds.


End file.
